


Bendy Prerogatives

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic, Misha Collins and discussions Jared would've preferred to avoid for sanity's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendy Prerogatives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> Originally a twitfic.

"So, on the topic of 'Wincest'..."

Jared chokes on his double mint chocolate and mango shake. It inevitably goes the wrong way and he spends a few seconds hacking and sputtering out the icy concoction.

Misha makes a curious face at him, eyes wide and innocent.

"What?!" Jared gasps.

"Wincest. You know-"

"I know what 'Wincest' is, Misha," Jared interrupts him, "But why are you bringing it up?"

Misha shrugs nonchalantly. "No reason."

Jared eyes Misha. Because he's Misha. Misha always has a reason. Usually a nefarious one.

4, 3, 2...

"So, how do you feel about Jensen?"

"Misha..."

"Because," Misha continues, blatantly ignoring the warning tone, "apparently, he's really flexible. Or Dean is. Supposedly. And you know me. Curiosity takes over my brain and suddenly I'm wondering where the penguins came from."

"So," he finishes, "What'd'you think?"

"About what," Jared says slowly.

"Fucking Jensen. Or Dean, I suppose."

Jared closes his eyes. Because it's his best friend and that's really sorta kinda weird. Really sorta a lot.

Really, really.

But Jensen is also kinda hot. I mean, Jared's got eyes, right? Of course Jensen is hot. Really, really hot. Smokin. Total babe, and yeah, Jensen's probably really flexible in be-

"Where did this idea come from, Misha?" Jared opens his eyes to stare at his boyfriend.

"Fanfic."

"Fan... Fic..." He pauses. "Isn't that that pornographic stuff the fans write about us?"

"Yep." Misha nods.

"And you were reading it? For what? Kicks?" Jared is three parts confused and slightly weirded out and a good part pure and unequivocally turned the hell on.

He's seen nip//tuck (and asked Misha for a demonstration, but let's not get sidetracked). He knows his boyfriend is flexible as fuck.

And Jensen?

All that lean~ muscle?

Even if he's not flexible, still really HOT.

Jared sighs.

"Alright, Misha. If you can get him to agree, you can have sex with 'Dean'."

"Oh, no, _Sam_ ," Misha replies in his best Cas-voice, smirking in the angel's 'I've got you now' sort of way. " _We_ will have sex with Dean."


End file.
